Unfinished Business
by ilikepie879
Summary: When Blaine unknowingly commits an irreversable mistake with the new warbler Sebastian. He does everything in his power to make sure that Kurt never finds out. After all. What Kurt doesn't know won't hurt him. Right? pairings undecided.
1. Chapter 1

_Unfinished Business_

**.Ever.**

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer:If I owned Glee. There would be a spin-off series for the Warblers. Plus Wes.**

**P.S. In this story. Sebastian's a senior.**

**And yes, this chapter is quite short. But I promise that the next one will be at least 3000 words.**

_Prologue_

_9:00_

_Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson are seen entering the only gay bar in Ohio called "Scandals"with fake and meet up with current warbler lead. Sebastian Smythe._

_9:30_

_Kurt is seen sipping a non-alcoholic shirley temple while impassively chatting with his former tormentor. Dave Blaine dances with the semi-drunk Sebastian._

_9:45_

_Kurt cuts in on Blaine and Sebastian after slight encouragement from his former bully. Meanwhile. Sebastian is seen dancing alone next to the couple._

_10:00_

_Kurt halfs drags a thouroughly drunken Blaine to his car while the latter spews nonsense about "helping people".A small fight ensues after Blaine pressures Kurt for intimate reasons._

_10:15_

_Blaine walks away after the brief argument drunk and confused. Unknowingly falling prey into Sebatian's waiting hands..._

_He was supposed to be harmless..._

Chapter 1

Blaine Anderon woke up to a spacious but somehow minimalistic bedroom with no idea how he got there. With an incredibly sore body. He blamed it on the fact that he smelled of coffee and also of something he had no stomach to identify. Never feeling more confused than the time he found himself heavily hungover in Kurt's bedroom. Except this time. His boyfriend wasn't there to explain everything to him. Especially the cause of why he wasn't clothed.

He also blamed it on the figure lying next to hime entirely cocooned in blankets yet to reveal himself. Or worse. Herself.

But he got his answer after spotting locks of still perfectly coiffed hair peeking out from under a mountain of pillows. From under the hair were eyes. Twinkling with mirth. Then a smug grin that belonged to one Sebastian Smyth.

Blaine. In his heavily hungover state. Took some time to comprehend the situation. But when he did. He almost wished it were a girl.

"What the fuck happened?" He questioned. Much to the other teen's amusement.

"Isn't it obvious? I thought you would get it immediatly with your obviously sore arse..." Came a smug reply from the now grinning warbler. Far too happily for Blaine's tastes.

Blaine. In all his innocence. Had no idea. But as the current warbler lead gestured to the bed that had more than a passive resemblance to a war zone. He then understood just how the amused teen had taken advantage of his drunken and angry state.

Blaine almost leapt out of the bed until he remebered his being naked."Are you saying what I think you're saying? But...why would you do this? You should have prevented it. You knew very well I was drunk. You were in fact the one who made me drunk". It dawned on Blaine that this was probably Sebastian's intention all was actually surprised he could move this much after...all he's been through...

As if reading his mind. The older boy replied."I went easy on you,Since you were obviously a virgin."

Blaine glared at him. Brown eyes narrowing."What exactly do you mean when you say "went easy"? And I should have listened to Kurt about you.."

The older teen smiled at him."Oh Blaine. How innocent can you get? Did you seriously think I would call you sex on a stick and invite you to a gay bar because I wanted to be _friends?_" He laughed.

Blaine eyes widened."I knew I should have listened to Kurt...My happened to Kurt? What did you do to him?" He questioned the other male angrily. Sure that his boyfriend would have never let Sebastian do something like this to him.

The boy in questioned simply chuckled."You don't remember anything. Do you Blaine?". His heart sank when the other boy continued to chuckle darkly. "You were trying to get some from your prude of a bofriend and he turned you down. Then you came running to my arms beggging. And though you were drunk. You were still _very_ attractive. How could I have resisted?" He mocked at the very disturbed former warbler. Who was now seeing red.

The shorter boy attempted to take a swing at the still grinning idiot who caught it easily with his trained reflexes."That's not fair Blainers. You initiated are you blaming me?". His cockiness only made Blaine seeth even more.

"You bastard". He growled through gritted teeth. "I don't know what possesed you to practically rape me. Or whatever the hell is wrong with you. But mark my words. I won't take this standing down. I want you to stay away from me and Kurt."

The older boy grinned for what seemed to be the millionth time that morning."And what makes you think that I won't be telling your beloved boyfriend about this?".

Blaine felt his heart stopped. He hadn't actually thought of what to say to Kurt. The other boy would be devastated. And Blaine did not have the heart to see him that upset. Of course that only left him with one last choice. It was either the devil. Or the deep blue sea. For the record. He would choose both of them over Sebastian any day.

With the thousand-watt promiscuos warbler loosened his grip triumphantly. Knowing he had won.

"What do you want?". The younger teen asked bitterly. Still not wanting to believeat he was stuck in such an unconventional situation.

The other boy leaned into the headboard smugly. And as if on cue. He could hear his cover of _Teenage Dream_ blasting under the large duvet. Swearing loudly at the caller I.D. _Kurt Hummel 333_

A part of him never wanted to talk to Kurt. He felt too ashamed knowing he had betrayed his beloved countertenor. But another part of him wanted to seek comfort in his boyfriend's voice. Finally deciding to answer.

"Kurt?". He could hear the other boy sighing in relief.

"Blaine? Are you okay? Your parents are worried you didn't make it home last night. They called the police and they were going to start searching after fourty-eight hours if you didn't come back. I felt like it was my fault and I knew it was irresponsible for me to leave you off walking home alone at night. And I wanted to look for you but it was way too dark and I promised my dad that I would be home before eleven..." Blaine tuned his boyfriend's ranting out. Not wanting to hear another word of it. He felt so guilty that he had managed to worry both his parents and Kurt just because of one drunken mistake. He needed to fix this. No matter what. He needed to keep Kurt happy. Even if it meant shielding the truth from him. Or at least. Just twisting it a bit.

"Blaine? Blaine? Oh God Blaine. Are you still there?" He could hear the panic rising in the other boy's voice.

"I'm fine Kurt. Sorry about making you worry. Tell my parents I'll be home in 30 minutes. I'll call you later so we can meet up. I promise I'll explain everything." He didn't need to turn around to know Sebastian was smirking at that last part.

"Fine. I'm going to call your parents. And Blaine. I will demand an explaination later. And it better be good." Blaine smiled to himself despite the situation. His boyfriend was still as fierce as ever. "Of course. And Kurt. Please tell them that I'm really sorry." He smiled briefly. But it dissapeared when Kurt hung up.

Whether he liked it or not. It was time to face his execution. It was now or never.

"What do you want Sebastian?" He repeated. Wanting more than anything to borrow the rights to his boyfriend's trademark bitchslap to whipe the smirk from that bastard's smug face. If only Kurt were here though...

"What I want...That's a tough one Blainey. I want a lot of things. But for now. What I really want.." The older boy leaned in to grasp his forearm. Enjoying the view of a squirming Blaine Anderson.

" ...is you Blaine" He finished out a sly smile

The younger boy's eyes widened even more than Sebastian thought possible. "I don't understand..." His voice trailed off. Quite adorably in Sebastian's opinion.

"You see Blaine..." The older warbler continued."I'm what some people would call a man-whore. But really. I just want to be like the rest of you. I also want someone to call my own. Then I found you. But I knew you would never see me and my unique ways as boyfriend material. So I planned it all out. I knew about you not being able to hold your alcohol. Once you were drunk enough that you couldn't even think staight. You were so eager when I found you. Such innocence..." He chuckled."To think I thought it would be hard. Pun intended. I never expected you to be a horny drunk Blaine. Can't say I wasn't surprised... And this is the result." He gestured around them as if it were his masterpiece.

Blaine's anger softened but didn't dissapear completely. He could understand where the older boy was coming from. But that didn't change what he had done. But truth be told. He knew what it felt like to be alone. He felt just like that before he met Kurt.

"So let me get this straight. You want me to be your boyfriend? But doesn't that ruin the whole blackmailing part since I still won't be with Kurt?" He knew he had no choice but to act civilized.

"Not a boyfriend". The other boy disagreed."More like a sort of...pet..." He smirked at the glaring junior.

At this time Blaine was now thoroughly confused. But still very bitter."I'm not acting like your faithful little dog you perv." He spat at the other teen.

"Not like an animal. More of an obedient companion. Someone who I can trust that won't judge me about anything. And you know. Someone I can...control..." The handsome young warblerwinked at him suggestively.

Blaine paled. He was an expert at reading between the lines. It was clear that Sebastian wanted him for more devious reasons. But he wasn't willing to press actually didn't want to hear another word of it. He knew what the older boy wanted. And what he would do to get it. Blaine would be surprised if the scheming warbler would actually hesitate to tell Kurt. In fact. He would probably enjoy the countertenor's reaction. And to think he did all this just because he wanted something. The new warber certainly didn't have any bounds. But Blaine couldn't blame him. When it comes to Kurt. Neither did he.

But of course. He was still fuming in the inside.

"Don't think I don't know what you mean. You want me to sneak around with you behind Kurt's back." He felt his heart sinking when the other boy simply smiled and nodded. He had the intense urge to scream never gonna happen in the older boys face. But right now. He found himself between a rock and a _very _hard place.

His face turn so red that a tomato would be jealous when he realized that he was also so very distracted that he briefly forgot that they were both unclothed. But it didn't seem like the other boy really cared much. Obviously used to this situation.

A brilliant idea finally decided to make an appearance in Blainespinning mind. " Do you really think Kurt would believe you over me Sebastian?" He smile triumphantly. Feeling a sudden surge of confidence entirely directed to the boy in question.

His grin faded when the older boy chuckled at him. "You wound me Blaine. Do you really think I haven't already thought of that? Of course your boyfriend would never believe me over you. That's why I took pictures". He shoved his iphone into Blaine now very pale face. On the screen was Blaine. Fast asleep but clearly naked with Sebastian. Who was grinning idiotically. Sporting a peace sign and hovering next to him. Obviously very pleased with himself.

Blaine frowned. Another perfectly good plan wasted. If he had more time. He would have a long session of internal conflict with himself. Or he would attempt to steal that phone and delete the picture. But now was not the the place. He promised himself that he would eventually get out of this. With Kurt by his wouldn't be easy. But he was now out of options. It was either Kurt or him now. And for him. it would always,always be Kurt.

He inhaled deeply."Fine. But promise me you won't breath a word to Kurt about this." He glared at the overly ecstatic too happy about the present situation. Who had someone made his way out of the bed and was right next to the shorter boy. _I swear Sebastian. You __will__ regret this someday..._

The other teen mocked bowed."Of course. And in return." His eyes flashed dangerously with primal intent.

"You're mine"

_What had he gotten himself into?..._

**Thanks for reading! And please review. The more the merrier! (and the faster the update :D)**

**Also. Ideas are more than welcome. And you may be confused as to why Blaine isn't running to the police,his parents or a lawyer screaming bloody murder. It's because he knows that Kurt would be heartbroken if he found out. And Blaine cares too much about Kurt to let him find out and be miserable. So he's trying to do everything in his power just so Kurt won't find out since it will crush him. Even if he has to put up with Sebastian. It's all because he loves Kurt too much.:DDD**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After some brief persuading and a bit of threatening. He finally allowed the to drive him home. As long as he agreed not to try anything. The warbler just smiled and nodded. As if talking to an inexperienced child. And compared to Sebastian. Blaine was probably as innocent as a toddler.

Blatantly. The drive home was extremelly uncomfortable with Sebastian glancing at him and smirking from time to time. Like a satisfied puppy. He was on the edge of his seat, Ready to bolt just in case the warbler would attempt to do some unwaned "things" to him. As if the fact that the bastard was driving him home wasn't bad enough.

Thank God the other teen's parent rarely even went to their own home. Or maybe estate was a better word. Blaine didn't even know they made houses that big in Ohio.

He scooted away as far as his seatbelt could take him when Sebastian's hand came dangerously close for his liking. Which wasn't very far. He almost regretted choosing the smallest and least conspicious car in the older warbler's garage. It seemed like agood idea at the time. The less flashy. The smaller the chance that people would notice them. And it seemed worth enduring 10 minutes of the older teen's haughty smirking.

Upon arrival. He immediately shoved the door open. Enjoying a delusion of freedom until he remembered the older warbler still had his phone number. Still constantly reminding him of their deal.

When his parents answered the door. They immediately ushered him in with stern but happy looks on their faces (Blaine had no idea how they could manage that) and planted him firmly on the couch.

His mother leaned over and hugged him. Happy to have him back but also worried of why he didn't come home in the first place. "Sweetheart. What happened to you? We were worried sick until your boyfriend-" He noticed his father flinching at the word."-told us you were drunk and you stalked off." She asked worriedly.

He took at deep breath and told them a short explaination that Sebastian came up with. "Kurt and I ad a small disagreement. And I stalked off leaving Kurt and my car behind. Luckily Sebastian caught up with me and let me stay at his house because it was too late for him to drive me home. I woke up pretty late this morning when Kurt called. Don't blame Kurt. It was all my fault." He admitted guiltily. Not liking the fact that he's lying to his for a good cause.

His mother nodded slowly while his father hung back giving him a dissaproving look. After giving him a long lecture on always keeping his phone on as to not. In his mother's words,Scare them half to death. All guilty feelings resurfaced in his gut. Reminding him of all his troubles.

The minute he reached his room. He immediately took a long shower and was about to call Kurt when a message from an unknown caller came up.

_Hey Blainey,_

_Hope you haven't forgotten about our fun little time together. I'll be watching you at the musical tomorrow. Can't wait.;)_

_-Seb_

He groaned and fell back on his pillow. Seriously thinking about discreetly killing the older warbler but deciding against it since it would probably just cause more problems.

He didn't know why. But it only dawned on him at that moment that he was no longer a virgin. And the fact that he lost it to someone other than Kurt. He was too caught up on how much it would affect Kurt that he didn't realize that he lost something incredibly important. Something he could never get back. He buried his face in the mountain of feathers. _Is this punishment for not listening to my obviously more sensible boyfriend God?. _He thought to should have seen that the lacrosse player was sin in diguise. When he first looked at Blaine. The younger boy should have noticed that hungry glint in those cerulean blue eyes. It screamed lust. But Blaine. Who always saw the good side of people. Thought Sebastian was just being friendly. And when the older boy invited him to coffee. He thought the other boy just wanted some advice. Then came the gay bar suggestion. His answer would have been a flat out no. But it was _Kurt_ this time who wanted to do it. And it's not like he could say no to _Kurt_. And it didn't seem like Sebastian was planning anything. He laughed at himself bitterly. How naive he was. Or at least. How naive he used to be...

Too deep in his internal rant. He almost gforgot to call Kurt. Luckily he was still holding his phone. He dialed his boyfriend's number. Determined to talk to him before the musical that night. The other line rung about 5 times before Kurt finally answered.

"Hey Blaine." His bofriend's voice sounded much calmer now. But it still sent a pang thorugh him every time he spoke."I'm glad you finally called. Are you okay? You sounded angry and worried before. Though you covered it well." Blaine smiled at how easily his boyfriend could read him. It was both a blessing and a curse.

"I'm fine." He to be as opaque as possible."We should meet somewhere so that I can actually explain what happened before you go crazy on me."

He could hear his boyfriend perk up at the thought of an explaination."What about at The Lima Bean? I can meet you there in ten since I'm already picking up my dad's dry cleaning for him."

Blaine held up a hand to his throbbing forehead. Reminding him of the horrible headache he was having. He silently reminded himself to ask for some orange juice before he went out.

" Sure. I'll see you in a while." This time. He hang up. But he didn't want to. The thought off laying in bed all day and ranting all his problems to his poor boyfriend sounded too good to be true. And it was.

He made his way downstairs and asked for his parents' approval. Which he was given after some convincing that he was fine and yes. He will keep his phone on at all times. Grabbing his car keys which Kurt was so wonderful to return the night before. He headed out into the blinding to be back in his bedroom. Completely snuggled in his blankets.

He spotted Kurt waving him over at one of the corner tables. Thankfully secluded since he didn't think he could stand all the annoying chatter around him. With his usual medium drip at hand. He waved back. Smiling slightly but still worried since he wasn't supposed to be drinking coffee during a hangover. No matter if his was almost gone already.

He settled down with his steaming cup. Momentarily feeling high just by looking at his bofriend's Glasz colored eyes. But he couldn't help but compare it to Sebastian's striking blue ones. The eyes that he had woken up to that morning. The eyes full of mirth that were always accompanied by his trademark Sebastian smirk. They were both beautiful. In both very different ways.

He looked at his boyfriend clearly expectant face.

"I am sooooo very sorrrrrrry." He drew out. Relieved to see a sympathetic flicker in Kurt's eyes.

"Start from the top." His boyfriend replied."Where were you last night? I didn't hear a word from you after our brief..scuffle..." He muttered.

Blaine took in a deep breath."it was about ten o clock. I was wandering around completely lost until Sebastian found me..." He noticed his boyfriend frown intensly." He let me crash at his place. For which I will be eternally grateful for."

He could tell that Kurt was not very happy. But he hid it wel.. his boyfriend sighed and drank his coffee tranquilly. Taking his time to leave his boyfriend in suspense whether Kurt was mad at him or not. And yes. Kurt had that much affect on him.

Finally. The other boy let out a sigh."You know that I don't like Sebastian, Blaine. But I can't blame you. It wasn't completely your fault you were drunk." Blaine felt his heart sink. Wanting to tel his boyfriend what actually happened. But he knew it would do Kurt no good.

Blaine smiled at him."I'm glad you think so. And really Kurt. I am sorry for last night. But you can't blame Sebastian." He wanted to bite his tongue until it bled from the lies the scheming warbler specifically made Blaine say to make him the hero in their story.

He saw his boyfriend slowly tense. He didn't understand until he felt pressure on his left shoulder and the rustling of the chair next to him.

Speak of the devil...

"Hey Blaine" Sebastian sported a chesire grin. He nodded to Kurt who simply stared at him like an unwanted piece of gum stuck on the bottom of his shoe.

The warbler turned his full attention to Blaine as if the porcelain-faced boy across the table didn't even exist. "So. What have you guys been up to?" He asked coyly.

Blaine felt a sudden lump at his throat that somehow disabled his breathing.

"Oh nothing much." His boyfriend thankfully pipped up from the other side of the table. Just as coy.

Sebastian looked at Kurt like he had juat interrupted something of great importance. There was an unspoken staring contest between them. Blaine felt his stomach turn into lead when Sebastian suddenly latched himself onto Blaine's are the same way Kurt did when they first met.

Blaine struggled helplessly until Sebastian muttered a soft warning under his breath.

What killed him was Kurt's crestfallen face when he saw that Blaine did nothing more to escape Sebastian's practical arm rape.

Kurt narrowed his eyelids at their intertwined arms while Sebastian was wearing a shit-eating grin. Blaine stil seemed to have temporarily lost his ability to speak until Sebastian started running his fingers up and down the younger boy's arm while Blaine sat helplessly with Sebastian's threat hanging over his head.

"So Sebastian. How are you liking Dalton so far?" His boyfriend asked an interrogation about to unfold.

Knowing that Kurt was digging up some dirt to use against him. He grinned at the other boy. A plan already formulating. "Dalton's very welcoming really. Everyone here is _very_ friendly." He made a point by tightening his grip on Blaine's helpless arm.

Kurt continued to grin."But don't you miss you're old friends? I'm sure they're probably missing you. Wherever they are." He almost spat.

Blaine only stared at the two bantering teens. Not exactly sure if he should interrupt or let them have their "fun". He decided to let them continue when they got to the subject of Sebastian's myserious past since it was a topic that he was also intersted in.

"I moved here from Paris a month ago." The older warbler started. Smirking at the way Kurt's eyes widened."My dad grew up here and wanted me to be in touch with his hometown. My mom stayed in Europe though. But I still get to see her about once a month."

"So you're going back to France?" Kurt asked a bit too hopefully.

"I was. But I've found something to make my stay." Blaine was too busy trying to discreetly detach his arm from Sebastian's to notice how the older teen's eyes flickered at him briefly. But Kurt wasn't. He frowned.

When Blaine finally succeded in freeing his arm. He edged his chair away from the older warblers as to not get caught in his grasp again. "Are you guys okay?" He asked cluelessly. Staring at the two glaring boys.

"Peachy." Kurt replied. "Blaine. Can you get me a cup of water? I think I had too much cream in my coffee."

He was now very confused. Never did Kurt put anythiong remotely made of sugar in hisdrink. But at the look his boyfriend was giving him. He didn't have much choice.

"I'll be right back". He muttered. Making his way to the counter. The two boys didn't even spare a glance at him.

The moment his boyfriend was out of sight. Kurt gave the warbler a full on glare."I don't know what your problem is. But in case your not 's _my _boyfriend." He said with the bitchiest voice he could manage.

"Now Kurtie." He spoke as if talking to a child."I don't think Blainers would appreciate you talking like that." He smirked.

Kurt seethed at him. "Do what you want. See if I care. Just mark my words and don't go any nearer to Blaine."

"But what if Blaine actually wants me near him?" The warbler questioned smugly.

"I highly doubt that." The other boy replied. Knowing that Sebastian was just attracted to Blaine because of his boyfriend's innocence.

"Then why didn't he object when I held his hand earlier?"

"I don't know what you did to him. But don't you dare try anything to Blaine. I'm warning you Sebastian. Touch Blaine and I will cut you." He threatened.

"Too late..." The warbler lead smirked.

Before he could uncover what Sebastian meant by that. He spotted Blaine making his way to the table with a stack of cups and a pitcher of water.

"What's going on?" He asked. Not oblivious to the tension in the air. The last thing he wanted was for Sebastian to drop hints to Kurt about their secret.

Sebastian looked at him and smiled so sweely that candy would have turned sour."Nothing much. Kurt here was just thanking me for last night." He gave Blaine a knowing smirk.

Kurt. Who had been doing no such thing. Noticed how white Blaine was at that moment."Blaine? Are you alright? You look a bit pale. Do you want me to drive you home?"

The younger boy sat down in the seat next to Kurt's. The farthest from Sebastian he could get. "I'm perfectly fine. Just the remnants of my hangover acting up." He replied nervously.

Sebastian contuned to smirk at Blaine smugly while Kurt was looking back and forth between his paling boyfriend and his smling nemesis. Feeling like he was being left out in some sort of inside thing.

"Can I speak to you outside for a moment Blaine?" He finally said.

Blaine looked at his boyfriend and then at Sebastian. Who was contently sipping his coffee as if he didn't have a care in the world."Uh...sure. Excuse us Sebastian." He stuttered nervously.

When outside. Kurt immediately rounded on Blaine."What's going on Blaine? You've been acting weird every since this morning. Is this because of last night?" His boyfriend asked. Hurt standing out in his eyes.

Blaine eys widened to the size of a saucer."What? Kurt. What do you mean by last night?"

Kurt looked down."About the fact that I didn't...you know...put out for you..." He finished awkwardly.

Blaine covered his mouth with his hands."Oh My God Kurt. Do you seriously think I would act like this because you didn't want to do it last night? I can't believe you would think that."

"Then what was I supposed to think Blaine? You barely looked at me. And when you did. I was always so distracted by the thing hanging on your arm." He spat. Eyes prickling with tears." You didn't even bother to mind it. You were acting like it was completely normal."

At that moment. All that Blaine wanted to do was to take his boyfriend in his arms and whisper soothing words while the other boy cried on his shoulder. But Kurt had already left. Jamming his keys into his car lock. He took off without another word. Tears brimming. While Blaine cried his name helplessly.

"What a child. I can't believe he's actually a senior." A voice said behind him. Annoyingly familiar. It was a voice he heard just five minutes ago.

"Sebastian." He growled."Haven't you done enough damage?"

"Au contrair, mon cheré. It wasn't me who slept with another guy in the first why do you keep blaming me?" He grinned. Knowing how much he got under the younger boy's skin.

Blaine turned and glared at him."We had a deal. Do what you want with me. But you weren't supposed to do anything to Kurt. You swore it."

"Now Blaine,I didn't do anything. You were the one that gave it away. If you didn't act so nervous. You boyfriend would've just brushed it off. Don't you remember?"

Blaine shook his head." There was no point in engaging Sebastian in useless banter. If Kurt couldn't even win a battle of wits with the new warbler. Then he didn't have much chance.

"Don't worry Blaine. I still appreciate you..." Sebastian yelled at the younger boy's retreating figure. Slowly reaching a Station wagon parked lazily at the edge of the road.

Slamming his car door closed. Blaine banged his head slowly on the steering wheel. He wanted to go to Kurt's house and apologize. But fear of his boyfriend's father and his shotgun kept him from starting the engine. On the other hand. Texting Kurt would be a good idea. His boyfriend probbably needed some time to think. And he respected that.

He drove home in complete silence. Normally. Katy Perry's complete soundtrack would have beem blaring from his speakers at that moment. But he was in no mood to listen to anything. Just wanting to think about why this was happening to him.

He hadn't really done anything wrong in his life. did a few pranks here and there. And there was an occasional insult. But he wouldn't call himself a bad person. Maybe this is what he got for being such a hypocrite. After all. "Courage" was practically his catchphrase. Yet he used to have a lack of it. Was it wrong for him to dote the word on Kurt? It didn't seem like it at that time. And it had worked. Partially. But right now. The part that he wasn't telling Kurt the whole truth of what happened last night made him rethink his posibilities of being a Gryffindor.

When he arrived home. For the second time that day. He greeted his mom and again dashed upstairs to bury his face in his pillows. Groaning into it softly.

He had better get his act together. The musical was tomorrow. Rachel would throw a temper tantrum if he didn't. And he still needed to straighten things out with Kurt...

Fuck his life...


End file.
